Bret Michaels
|debut = November 2000 |retired = }} Biograhy Bret Michaels was born into a rich family in San Diego, Calafornia, on October 23, 1981, the son of a Wrestler and an American model. His father, Christopher Michaels, was an Canadian immigrant who moved to San Diego in 1980 to start a new life with his girlfriend and the American way. Christopher kept his last name of "Michaels" as it is a wordly name. Christopher married because of his girlfriend's pregnancy and they loved each other Bret was born in the 9 Month full period. His mother, Michelle Michaels, is a retired model who is living with Christopher in Miami, Florida. A lot is known about Bret's mother, who stayed with Bret and Christopher to help him look after Bret. Until the age of fourteen, Bret lived with his girlfriend and her parents bouncing from normal boyfriend to a loved teen. Michaels proposed to his girlfriend Alexandra for a way to live they were engaged until December 1 where they got married. His wonderful life led him to an outlet of his dream that would eventually get him into a wrestling business and paid 300$ a week. At the age of twenty. This time, however, storylines intervened and placed Bret in a stable team. The Simple Stallions team of San Diego, their best friend and stable leader had died in a car accident, They respected Bret and turned his wrestling skills, into an into a technical star of the business. During his twenties, Michaels became a notable amateur wrestler around LA. However, a no disqualification at a world-wide wrestling tournament with an olympic tryout at stake it maxed his career. While trying to repair his wrestling career in late 1999, he received a phone call from Phil Greenwood, Talent Co-Ordinator of the GWI, who had seen one of his matches in a local gymnasium while scouting talent. In November 2000,Greenwood and the GWI signed Bret to a developmental contract. It is rumored that Greenwood made him use his real name "Bret Michaels" because it suited his personallity on Bret's "amazing" past. He went to a gym in 2003 and met Bruno Sammartino and Paul Orndorff and they gave him a few lessons on the technical and submission style. Global Traning Association (2000) He was sent to the GWI Developmental Global Traning Association and defeated Chris Collins before being ambushed by Jamie Steele and sent into a feud with him and faced him one month later at a GWI Live Show!. It was a hellacious bout but the match ended in a twist!. Steel had his feet on the ropes while pinning Michaels but also Bret had a gogoplata on Steel and Steel tapped out and Bret got pinned 1-2-3!. It was decided in a KO Finish fight where you could only win using a finisher and getting the three count. Michaels hit the BretBreaker and hit the 1 2 3 and won the bout. Since the fight was rated 5 star by critics and fans Michaels and Steel were sent to the GWI as outside the area they were friends they formed a team of the Steel Breakers. GWI (2001-2003) He and Jamie debuted and won the GWI Tag Titles defeating the War Brothers. They held the titles for 367 days just a year!. He and Jamie went into singles action as they disbanded. In 2003 he and Jamie reunited only for a night as Bret had to leave for family issues. Category:Wrestlers